


the rain on her skin

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [33]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pining, Tumblr Prompt, gentle angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: Her smile made his chest ache.





	the rain on her skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raisindeatre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisindeatre/gifts).



Kaz awoke to the sound of thunder. Blinking, he pulled on his gloves. No point lazing in bed.

Halfway through his pot of tea, Kaz realized he hadn’t seen Inej yet. That was strange.

He climbed endless stairs, a half-remembered conversation spurring him higher. And there, standing on the roof, was Inej, rain pouring down her face, upturned to the grey skies. Water rushed around her feet, swirling into the gutters. Her smile made his chest ache.

“Good morning, Kaz,” she said, eyes still closed.

He said nothing, allowing himself to memorize her for one long moment, before turning away.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kaz/Inej, rain
> 
> Listen, Kaz is so. good. at pining, it's killing me, buddy, why are you always so sad
> 
> Send me more fluff and nonsense @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
